


La Vida Loco

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is a wild man, Gen, The usual suspects - Freeform, avengers breakfast club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Crazy stuff happens in NYC...the usual suspects have their own thoughts on the matter.





	La Vida Loco

“Oh wow” says Darcy, staring in horrified fascination at the picture on her phone. “I can’t believe he did that.” She shows it to Steve, who winces.

“Who did what?” Sam asks as he wanders toward the coffeemaker.

Darcy looks up from the screen, but Steve is still staring at it with train-wreck level scrutiny. “A man was arrested this morning down at Battery Park. He was wearing a zebra print Speedo and a sombrero, had a beer in each hand, and he kept screaming, ‘This is America, bitches!’. It looks like the story’s gone viral!”

“Sounds like Tony Stark celebrating Cinco de Mayo.” Sam chuckles at the thought.

“What am I celebrating?” Tony wants to know as he enters the common room. He’s quickly brought up to date on New York’s latest disturber of the peace. “Uh-oh! I hope Bruce hasn’t starting imbibing the grapes of wrath.”

Bruce has been sitting quietly with a cup of tea the whole time. He looks in his friend’s direction. “If that was supposed to be a pun, it was really terrible.”

“I know. I need caffeine.” He drifts over to the Keurig and starts a cup brewing.

Pepper enters slowly, tablet in hand.

“I didn’t do it!” Tony exclaims as coffee starts to drip into his mug.

“Didn’t do what?” 

“Whatever you’re looking so aggravated about. It wasn’t me.”

“No, it wasn’t--at least, not this time. Meanwhile, about the telethon next weekend--”

“We can’t start the meeting,” Tony protests, adding six packets of sugar to his coffee. “Clint and Natasha aren’t here yet.”

Pepper’s expression hasn’t been too perky to begin with. Now it becomes a rictus grin. “First, she has to bail him out. They’ll be here later…if she doesn’t strangle him with his own Speedo.”

...


End file.
